A Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. Heisei 10-148534 published on Jun. 2, 1998 exemplifies a previously proposed vehicular display apparatus. In the previously proposed vehicular display apparatus disclosed in the above-identified Japanese Patent Application First Publication, in a case where a vehicular steering wheel is steered toward a center of the vehicle in order to turn the vehicle, the image screen of the display is switched to a state in which a visibility of the whole image screen of the display is lowered so that a vehicular driver does not feel troublesome.